


If I Was the One

by bush_Jun



Series: 小刺猬那点儿事 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bush_Jun/pseuds/bush_Jun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim对John做出了一生一次的请求。在Sherlock看来，这是严重的挑衅⋯⋯</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Was the One

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：这是一个充满变种人，吸血鬼和狼人的世界。所有种类都有通用的两种性别：Alpha和Omega。Alpha可以转变为Omega，Omega只能是Omega。夏洛克和John都是天生的Alpha。 Alpha统治世界，Omega负责生育并在社会中处于屈从地位。
> 
> 警告:ABO设定,PWP,AU,Jim生子

（上）

John小学的生理课课本就有写到：  
为了应对自然灾害对生物物种的毁灭性打击，祖先们进化出一种才能：在缺乏Omega的情况下，Alpha同彼此兼容的同性共同居住一段时间并伴随性行为，其中基因较弱的一人会转变为相应等级的Omega，转变时间长短依据他们的默契度而定。  
John知道夏洛克想把他转变成为一名Omega。  
他俩如此契合，而夏洛克压根不想和别人交配。一个如此高阶级的Alpha拒绝交配，等同于贴上了反社会的标签。  
即使从初次见面的气味交缠就知道彼此属性融合度高得可怕，但John本人对于巨大的改变不能下定决心。让一个自由人变得必须屈从于另一个人才能在社会上立足，这变化太巨大。即使他完全信任夏洛克，相信他不会带给自己伤害， 但Alpha的本能和尊严都在叫嚣着抗拒。

这个世界由Alpha统治，每个Alpha的等级由他的血统决定。而Omega除了一些高阶的血统，其他都毫无社会地位。  
低阶Omega不被允许参与社会分工，专心从事生育繁衍事业。  
最高等级的Omega，像蚁群中的蚁后一样，每代只有一位。他能为属性兼容的Alpha提供高质量的卵子。通常这种荣幸属于高等级Alpha。  
不幸的是，这一代最高等级Omega，拒绝听从命运的指挥，是各种意义上的反社会分子，由于他出类拔萃的智商和才能，给伦敦乃至整个大英帝国带来源源不绝的罪恶。

夏洛克和他的兄弟属于高等级Alpha。但并不是所有高等级都会从政，夏洛克就是一个特例。  
夏洛克的工作是协助苏格兰场抓捕犯罪分子，这些犯罪分子中绝大部分是拒绝服从Alpha的Omega。  
John知道夏洛克拥有一些不为人知的小秘密，包括他经常接手警方无法破解的谜案，解开谜团，最后却不将罪犯绳之于法。  
“我一辈子都在蔑视社会规则，没理由要指责其他这样做的人。但捕捉他们很有趣，尤其棋逢对手的时候。而且一个没有犯罪的世界，John，你能想象吗？民众的高额赋税只是用来饲养冗繁的政府机构和开罚单的交警，他们会不满 ，民众的不满才是摧毁社会秩序的根源。而犯罪与之相比根本无足重轻。”

Sherlock清晨出去了，没有和John打招呼。对于室友的突然消失，John已经全然习惯。  
现在是一年一度的Omega的发情期，夏洛克被麦克洛夫特交代参加捕猎活动。围捕拒绝履行生育义务的Omega是警察的职责，夏洛克通常不会参与，这次显然有些不同。John心想一定是他们当中有一些相当狡猾的分子，麦克洛夫特才会动用夏洛克。夏洛克会答应协助，显然对方很特殊。他是世界唯一的咨询Alpha，永远不接无聊的案子。  
直到John喝完下午茶，室友仍然没有回来。  
外面刮起了风，下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，屋子里渗进裹狭薄雾的寒气。  
John开始为夏洛克担心。  
这么糟糕的天气，总像在预示什么不好的事。  
221B响起了敲门声。  
开始John把那误认为是雨声，毕竟声音那么凌乱，破碎，不像是一个体格健壮的人会做出的敲打。  
哈德森太太年纪大了，有些耳背没有听到，敲门声一直断断续续地响起。  
John干脆亲自去开门。  
门打开的一刹那，John的瞳孔猛然紧缩。  
这是生物面对威胁的自然反应。身为变种人，John的动物天性比普通人更为敏锐。  
对方的第一枪扑了空，子弹穿进墙壁。  
反正我们谁也不介意那里多一个弹孔。John心想。  
在第二颗枪子儿嘣出来之前，John捉住了对方的手腕。  
咔嚓一声，缴械。  
不要小看预备役军官。  
与预想的激烈搏斗不同，对方像布丁一样软绵绵地倒了下去。  
John迟疑地拖住了倒下来的躯体。  
头发湿漉漉地贴在额前，身上昂贵的西服沾满泥土。  
随即一股柔和的甜蜜香气几乎让John窒息过去。  
搞什么鬼，John皱着眉头想，这是一只处于发情期的Omega！

 

(中)

John把松木枝扔进了壁炉，炫目的火光熊熊燃起，室内的春寒随火焰的旺盛消散，空气变得温暖起来。  
潜在的犯罪分子被放置在沙发上。他沾染了一身春雨，身体微微颤抖，唇色发白，双颊带着病态的殷红，高级西服的襟口凌乱不堪。  
为了拒绝那股甜蜜的香气的诱惑，John不得不绕过沙发坐到餐桌旁边，刻意和陌生人保持距离。  
“我也许应该帮你把湿衣服脱掉，可是……你知道，你的状况，呃，不太方便……你最好自己脱了，我去给你拿替换的。”  
“别，别走……”Jim喘着粗气。这只Alpha的气味飘进他的鼻翼里，比壁炉里燃烧的火焰更让他身体发热。  
“如果你是来找Sherlock，呃……他现在不在，他去参加捕猎活动，我也不知道他什么时候回来。”John不自在地挪动步子，不确定是该去卧室还是留下来。  
即使如此，那该死的顺着薄雾和微风飘过来的香气，还是引起了John鼠蹊部的躁动。  
镇静，John。这么对自己说着，John握紧了拳头，努力克制原始冲动所带来的冲击，试图用谈话来分散注意力，  
“我听Sherlock说过，有Omega为了获得高等级的精子，会投怀送抱，但今天第一次碰到……还是有点……呃……你懂的。”  
“叫我的名字……Jim。”  
Jim观察John。这个人不像Sherlock那么讨人厌，甚至完全不同。  
他有着微微自然卷的金发，脸上的表情真诚而充满关怀的意味，即使被自己的气味诱惑，也仍然竭尽全力地抑制。礼貌的举止里带着一丝腼腆和军人的正直。啊，他是个变种人！  
Jim从来没有和变种人做过，也许今晚……能获得初体验。没有猎物能逃过排在苏格兰场通缉令首位的反社会分子的掌心。  
真好奇这个变种人的真身是什么。  
Jim舔了舔嘴唇，而这个动作显然给John带来震动。  
Jim每到发情期就会被追捕。他信奉最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。  
福家两兄弟在Jim看来都不是什么好东西。哥哥以凌辱他为乐，每回翻出的新花样都让他生不如死；弟弟则热衷于在他身上试验一堆法律所禁止的人体试验。反正他是个反社会分子，法律除了钳制他的人身自由外并不会带给他保障，这给那些道德感低下的聪明人留下可趁之机，他们可以圆满地在不触动刑法的情况下随意糟蹋自己的身体，践踏自己的尊严，只因为他们是Alpha，而自己是Omega。  
这他妈的不公平！  
但谁在乎？  
回想起在兄弟俩那里遭受的梦魇般的非人待遇，Jim现在还牙齿打颤。  
但发情期要硬挺过去太难了。而且在这个时期内没有交配和生育的Omega，发情期独特的虚弱将伴随他们一整年，大自然为了惩罚没有完成使命的Omega，剥夺了他们健康的体魄。Omega需要属性兼容的Alpha，不管他的等阶有多高。  
低阶的Omega会和首次交配的对象建立连接，这种连接让他们结为终身伴侣，共同抚育将来出生的子女；但高阶的Omega，如果他们不乐意，可以随意切断连接。这种特质直接造成了伦敦上流社会乱交相当普遍的糟糕状况。  
具备资格，足以和Jim交配，同时还不会告发他行踪的，整个帝国只有冷酷无情的福家两兄弟。  
至少以前是这样。  
但这一次，也许他能获得不同的体验。  
Jim因为发情而快要饥渴致死的身体在叫嚣渴望着眼前的Alpha。  
他那么亲切，让人不由自主地想要靠近。即使不受发情期荷尔蒙的影响，Jim也确定这是个充满魅力的美男子。  
而现在……上帝保佑……  
Jim才不要硬挺过发情期。有令人愉快的捷径可走而不走，这不是跟自己过不去吗？  
John虽然被Jim的香气搞得浑身燥热，仍在极力抗拒着本能的召唤。他给自己倒了一杯茶，虽然茶壶的茶水已经凉了。不，凉茶的效果更好。他一口灌了下去。  
没用，简直他妈的就像在火上浇了一泼酒一样，体内深处的火焰燃得更旺。  
再在这片甜蜜的香气里呆个几十秒，他绝对会缴械投降。  
John不想这样。这只Omega是来找Sherlock的。  
他不是没有约会过Omega，甚至可以毫不谦虚地说算的上经验丰富，这让他对异性保有了相当的自制力。几乎勾勾手指不费吹灰之力就能钓到一个又一个Omega，甚至那些不处在发情期的Omega也无法抗拒他的魅力，只要他出手，几乎战无不胜。当然也有例外就是了，想到Mycroft身边那位迷人的助理，John有些失落。  
但眼前这只，香气比他以往见过的任何一只都甜蜜浓郁，简直像波尔多的红酒一样醉人心神。只有高阶的Omega才能散发如此让人着迷的气味。  
Jim咧嘴笑了。从对方细密的汗珠，咬坏的嘴唇，紧握的双拳，绷直的脖颈，他几乎可以肯定眼前这块鲜美的点心已经是囊中之物。  
“John，我说，你想要插进来玩一会儿吗？”  
John正在喝第二杯茶，差点喷出来。这是犯规！  
“你……你怎么知道我名字？”John慌忙掸着溅在毛衣上的茶水滴，试图掩饰对方直白的挑逗带给他的震惊。  
“你过来，我就告诉你。”这可是那个怪胎Sherlock的同居人，自己能不知道吗？  
“快点儿，来啊，John！”Jim几乎按耐不住，能忍受Sherlock，甚至跟他同居，这人毫无疑问有什么过人之处。是他的体格，内在，还是他的性技巧？噢噢这可真让人期待！来吧，让我像凿金矿一样挖掘你！  
没事，我只是想要搞清楚他怎么知道我名字的，这很让人好奇，不是吗？  
John这样说服了自己，站起来艰难地朝沙发走了过去，他身体的某个部位已经积聚热力，变得半硬，这让他迈出的步伐有些扭捏。  
“再靠近一点儿，对，我的好医生……”Jim垂涎三尺地轻柔劝诱。他贪婪地用眼神勾勒对方藏在牛仔裤里的性器的形状，想象把它埋进身体里所带来的满足感。哦，他的内壁为如此圆满的想象而湿润，一股暖流奔涌出甬道。他简直能听到下半身喷泄的水声！  
四目交汇，John仿佛被灰狼盯住的兔子一样无法自持，他几乎被Jim炽热渴望的眼神催眠，就快要神魂颠倒。  
也许这些发情期的Omega真有催眠的本事，谁知道呢？  
在John眼里，这个浑身因为饥渴而颤抖，楚楚可怜的年轻人，火辣的眼神充满挑逗的意味，肢体语言和香气将他的状态暴露无疑：我是Omega，我正在发情！看在圣母玛利亚的份上，求你快点过来！  
一只蜘蛛张开网守在中心等待猎物也不过如此。

 

（下）

为了倾听，John走到Jim躺下的沙发旁边，弯腰低下了头，Jim撑起软绵绵的身体，这只Alpha的气味让他兴奋不已，他现在全身上下只有一小块器官是硬的。  
“我就是知道……”Jim朝John的耳朵吹着热气，伸出舌头舔拭他的耳廓。  
John觉得受到了愚弄，这只Omega压根不打算告诉自己！  
但等他反应过来，已经把对方压在了身下。  
Jim直视John的眼眸，咧嘴笑着，微微喘息，一条腿挤进了John的双腿之间，隔着西装裤，缓慢地磨蹭挤压沉重灼热的中心部位。  
Fuck.  
“Come on，好医生……我想要你，求你……”Jim抚弄John的后脖颈，带着十二万分的挑逗。  
如果Sherlock知道自己擅自使用他的室友会怎么样呢，他们早就干过了吧？想到能让Sherlock吃醋妒忌，Jim越发开心。  
“我能带给你快乐，John，别装做不想要！”  
John深吸一口气，他打算用行动回答。扒下了Jim的西装，撕裂了他的衬衣，纽扣崩出去的刹那，John简直像打开了秘密花园的大门，甜蜜的香气铺天盖地地释放出来。  
身下这只Omega裸露的肌肤光滑无暇，细微的汗珠点缀在上面。气息美妙，天堂一样让人目眩神驰。  
John有点扛不住了，他听从大自然的召唤，变得又热又硬。  
Jim从耳垂开始往下， 抚上John光滑的脊背，脊柱的骨节那么分明，在Jim抚摸的时候，John扬起脖子发出赞赏的叹息。  
Jim的嘴唇鲜红如盛夏的草莓，闪着浮动的水光，诱惑John啃了上去。  
哦，真甜，让人忍不住继续探索口腔内的甜蜜。  
“呜……啊……嗯啊…………”  
唇齿交融，一条银线顺着Jim的面颊滑了下来。  
John的手也没闲着，揉捏Jim胸前的突起，狠狠掐了下去。  
Jim呜咽，满脸通红，像煮熟的虾一样全身弓起。  
最原始的欲望攻占了John，他的意识无法在这么近距离的接触和这么浓厚的香气中存活。  
他要掠夺身下这具让人着迷的肉体，不管他属于谁，哪怕是属于Sherlock。  
两人身体交缠，彼此摩擦，Jim用和他的虚弱不符的飞快速度，拉开John裤子的拉链，连同底裤一起往下扯，John的臀部和性器暴露在空气中，强烈的Alpha气息散发出来。即使口腔被占用，也不能阻止Jim的喉咙泄露满足的呻吟。John踢掉了裤子裹在腿上的部分。  
John把Jim剥得几近精光，只剩一条湿透了的底裤。  
“Oh，看看你这小东西……”那里散发出的浓烈发情气息，让John情不自禁的埋首在Jim的双腿间，隔着底裤给他口交。  
“啊……啊啊……啊啊啊…………”被炽热的口腔包裹，Jim抓住John的卷曲的金发，脖颈后仰。  
一边吞吐性器，John的手指从后面钻进内裤，探索湿润的甬道。  
一根手指滑进去，毫无阻力，Jim发出愉悦的叹息。  
再插入第二根手指，在内壁中寻找那个奇异的凸起。  
“啊哈……那里……啊啊…………”体内敏感脆弱的某一点被挤压，Jim的眼角涌出了泪水。  
就是这里。John抽出了手指。  
内壁因为空虚而颤抖紧缩，  
“求你……哈……进来……John……pls……”  
John跪坐在沙发上，脱掉碍事的毛衣，把Jim翻过去，提起昂扬，从背后插了进去。  
“啊啊……不……上帝…啊啊啊…”内壁被填满的充实感让Jim惊声尖叫。  
他们联结在一起，不再是单独的个体，合二为一。  
John不停地抽插，力度一次比一次猛烈，在Jim逐渐变得嘶哑的叫声中，John把他翻了过来，就着结合的姿势，继续活塞运动。身为前军人，John的持久力相当惊人。  
中途用力过猛，他们从沙发上滚了下来。屁股着地的刹那，结合被地心引力的加速度顿挫得更深，两人情不自禁地嘶吼，羊毛地毯粗糙的质感带给他们打野战的快感。  
“Oh，我们不能在这儿做，”John用仅存的一丝理智说，“去我房里，那里可以放开手脚……”  
John以结合的姿态，抓住Jim丰饶的臀部把他抱起来。Jim的双腿顺势挂到John腰上。他们往John的卧室移动，期间不停地接吻。  
锁上卧室门，倒在柔软的床榻，John硬热的凶器开始在Jim体内疯狂进出。  
“啊哈……啊啊……啊啊啊……再深一点……”  
“你这个磨人的小妖精……如你所愿……”  
浓烈的香气飘散。  
Sherlock一进屋就闻到交合的味道，真恶心。沙发和地毯上散乱了两人份的衣物。John把哪个Omega带回家了，他怎么敢，他们是合租，这房子有他的一半，John怎么能擅自不经他允许就让这恶心的气味充满整个起居室！  
等等，不是随便哪个Omega，这气味是……Sherlock彻底被激怒。他简直感觉受到了侮辱。自己一整天的折腾就为了捉住那只Omega，结果他偷袭了自己的老巢，还把John……oh，no，决不允许！  
Sherlock用飞一般的速度到达了味道的发源地，John的卧室门口。他气坏了。用力砸门！  
屋里正呻吟着要共同达到高潮的两人，被突如其来的噪音惊到。  
John差点没有立即一泻千里。他好不容易用尽浑身的自制力才稳住。  
妈的，Sherlock，即使是你……这种情况他可以杀人的，为了交配顺利进行下去！  
“停下，John！”Sherlock嘶吼道，声音混杂在鼓点一样凶猛的砸门过程中。  
“Sherlock，我从来没有像今天这么想揍你。我在自己的房间干什么，不用你来管！”但迫于情势，John真的停下了，他可没办法在如此一个巨大的干扰物就一门之隔的情况下还愈战愈勇。他真的受到了挫折，甚至还有点萎靡。妈的他可不想被搞阳痿！  
“别管他，honey……”教授搂着John的脖子，轻抚他的后颈安慰。当着Sherlock的面给他戴绿帽子，这他妈的太带感了！Jim几乎抑制不住内壁因为肾上腺素传递来的喜悦刺激而收缩颤抖！  
“噢……”John泄露了呻吟，被紧致温热包裹快到要窒息的地步，这感觉太美妙了。  
而Sherlock听到了。John满足的喟叹穿透耳膜飘进他脑海，无比清晰，无比真实，他几乎可以透过门扉感受到John感受的愉悦，这深深地刺痛了他的心。这是挑衅，这是威胁。  
一只猎狗无法捍卫自己的地盘的挫败感，足以让他疯狂。  
Sherlock搬起书架，砸向卧室门。  
书架很快被摧残得散掉了。  
他移动沙发，代替尽职到最后的书架，沙发像钝器一样撞击大门，发出沉闷的轰响。  
门锁“哐——当——”松动。  
屋里受惊的两人，他们在竭尽全力交合，几乎要把生命的能量燃烧。谁知道是不是下一刻Sherlock就会闯进来，谁也无法保障他们的性福会延续还是被粗暴中止！  
Sherlock一脚踹开了大门。他双拳紧握，被眼前的景象气得七窍生烟。指甲就要把掌心掐出血。  
床榻凌乱，交合的气味闻起来异端而又充满侵略性，Sherlock的Alpha本能被激发，妒忌心像开闸的洪水一样奔涌而出。  
同时，John那种气喘吁吁，恨不得用眼神杀死他的表情，让Sherlock感受到震撼。  
就在Sherlock被眼刀定住的几秒内，John抓紧冲刺，Jim绞紧配合，两人释放了最后的快乐，同时达到高潮。  
“Oh，John——”  
太美妙了，高潮的余韵久久不歇。如此圆满，如此筋疲力尽，Jim浑身放松下来，他整个人几乎被突如其来的快感燃烧成灰烬，意识暖洋洋地飘散，满足地晕了过去。如此持久的交配，预示着成功，毫无疑问他受孕了，这一年他将沐浴在大自然给予他的安宁之中。  
Jim意识的最后一秒，是偷吃了Sherlock的猎物，在他的地盘里，在他的眼皮子底下。自己获得了反追捕的最终胜利。  
而John的状况也比Jim好不到哪儿去，妈的他累透了，他不记得自己过往的人生中有过如此完美的高潮，释放得如此酣畅淋漓。他像一只干瘪的柠檬，用重机枪扫射也榨不出一滴汁来。  
当然，在场的人里面，状况最糟糕的那个人，不是他俩中的任何一个。

 

Fin.

 

确定要后续么？好吧，后续是这样的：  
Jim在接下来的三年给John生了3个小孩。两个Alpha，一个Omega。  
之前Jim已经给福家兄弟一人生了一个小孩，两只都是Alpha。  
福家兄弟的小孩被麦哥养在皇家幼儿园。Jim给John生的小孩是Jim自己养着，法律上John至少得负责赡养费，John可以去Jim的公寓看他，偶尔也把小孩接回贝克街221B。  
福家兄弟是吸血鬼，Jim是狼人，John是变种人。  
生吸血鬼的小孩需要怀孕十个月，所以那两年Jim都没什么空闲搞破坏，因为怀孕占据了一年中的大部分时光。  
变种人的小孩怀孕时间根据变种人的种类而定。Jim怀孕五个月就能生下John的小孩，痛苦缩短到一半。这也是他一直愿意找John的原因，这样一年的大部分时间他都可以专心全伦敦搞破坏了。  
像生孩子那样激烈的肉，一年才来一次。不是发情期Jim压根不想做，即使John爬上床Jim也会把他踢下去。当然擦枪走火还是免不了的。  
直到Jim生了仨，John还是不知道和他搞的是何方神圣。他想当然地以为Jim只是高阶Omega里面的一个，不知道他是唯一的那一个。卷福也坏心眼地不告诉他。等最后暴露的时候John对自己被欺骗这么久很生气，来了发angry sex，结果火力太猛Jim怀了双胞胎。  
怀双胞胎需要十个月，中间John没忍住OOXX导致早产。  
其他还有，变种人普遍不喜欢别人知道他们真身。Jim问过John，John不肯说。直到因为早产让John心怀愧疚，作为交换他告诉了Jim自己的真身。John是只小刺猬。


End file.
